drowning in bromance
by greatduwangs
Summary: Neptune nearly drowns while on a fishing trip. Scarlet questions the nature of Sun and Neptune's relationship. Sun/Neptune, implied Sage/Scarlet.


**Shout out to that one SSSN fanboy from season 3 episode 2. 11/10 best background character.**

* * *

He was drowning. That was all Neptune could think about, struggling for the surface. He felt something tug at his boot and he nearly screamed out in fright. He reached out for the surface, for air, and was dragged down further. His heart pounded. This was it. This was the end for him.

He saw something jump into the water, swimming towards him with an outstretched arm and then – nothing.

He woke with a start, lying on his side and coughing up sea water. He gasped for air as his eyes became adjusted to the light. He was surrounded by a crowd. Had he not been coughing up water, he would have been asking any girls for their number.

"Neptune!"

Two rough hands seized his shirt and shook him violently. Neptune swore loudly, squinting at the figure in front of him. His leader stared back at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Holy _crap_ Neptune!"

"Sun! You're hurting him!" Sage's deep voice snapped. Sun let go of Neptune, who fell back on the sand with a thud. The blue-haired hunter groaned in pain, slowly forcing himself upwards.

"What happened?" he croaked. A sudden shock of torturous pain erupted in his chest, and he lunched forward, grasping his stomach. Sun's arms were wrapped around him, his tail rubbing circles around Neptune's back.

"You were drowning," Scarlet answered. Neptune froze in fear, eyes wide.

"S-Sun," he coughed, leaning into his leader's chest. Sun clutched Neptune tightly, his tail twirling around the other boy. "Bro, please, tell me…"

They were a breath away from each other. The hairs on Sun's arms and tail stood on end. Both of their hearts were beating a million times a minute. "What is it, bro?" Tears welled up in the faunus' eyes.

Neptune's lips reached Sun's ears. "Bro, did any girls see me?"

A single tear fell down his cheek. He hesitated for a moment. If he told Neptune the truth, he would be broken forever. If he lied, he would be a terrible bro.

There's nothing worse than a terrible bro.

"Sorry bro."

Neptune cried out, weeping sorrowfully. "Bro."

The two sobbed together, both whispering "bro" to each other in hushed voices. The girls and a few boys (including Scarlet) in the crowd rubbed away their own tears. Sage glared at the two darkly, eye twitching.

"For the love of Luna, shut up and get to a hospital!"

* * *

Sun had insisted on carrying Neptune to the hospital himself. He was holding the hunter so firmly Sage and Scarlet thought they would never separate them.

Sage had calmly pointed out the safety issues when Sun flung himself, with Neptune riding his back, across to beach to the hospital. Scarlet was silent for a moment, the statement processing in his mind. His jaw fell and he belted out a loud shriek.

Sun, on the other hand, saw nothing wrong with his technique. He had reached his destination in record time, and Neptune had only fainted once in the journey. All in all, it was a success for him. He saved his best friend, his bro, and yet his heart still felt heavy in his chest. He got the biggest scare of his life. Nothing could come close – losing Neptune would destroy him.

He frantically asked the first nurse he could find to take Neptune to a bed. He was still passed out on the monkey's back, drooling on Sun's shoulder. Sun cried out and shook him once again, panicking. The nurse intervened, telling him that he was just making things worse.

He had to agree when Neptune slowly woke up and threw up on his feet.

The pair was split up, as Sun reluctantly paced in the waiting room while the doctors ran tests. The door bell rung. His head shot up and his tail raised curiously. It dropped when he saw Sage and Scarlet enter, and not the blue-haired boy.

"Is he alright?" Scarlet asked. Sun shrugged.

"He threw up," he answered.

Sage raised his brow, crossing his arms. "And you're sure that wasn't because of you."

Two arms went up in protest. "Hey, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here in time."

"If it weren't for you, Sun, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Sage reminded him. Sun bit back a fiery response and fell to the floor, spreading his arms out.

"…You're right."

Scarlet looked taken aback by his acceptance, while Sage nodded solemnly. They had been on a boat together, fishing for sharks (it had been Scarlet's idea) when Sun had the bright idea to playfully shove Neptune closer to the edge of the boat. To everyone's shock, the hunter had missed his footing and landed in the water. Sun had been frozen on the spot for five seconds before he dived in after Neptune.

His heart still felt heavy with guilt.

The door rang once again, and this time Neptune stepped inside the room, followed by the nurse. Sun jumped up, running to his partner with concern. "Is he alright?"

Neptune smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I threw up a bit, but she gave me some aura. I'm alright now."

Sun hugged Neptune tightly, burrowing his head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry bro!" he cried out. "I didn't _want_ you to become shark meat!"

Neptune patted Sun's back, blinking back tears. "I-it's cool, man," he choked. The two were inseparable in that moment. Nothing could have torn them apart.

The other two members of their team looked at the scene, one scowling and the other frowning.

"I'm confused, Sage," Scarlet started. "Are they… gay?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Sage snapped.

"We're brosexuals," Neptune piped up, still holding Sun dramatically. Scarlet's eyes widened.

"Sage, does that make us brose-"

"No!"

 **Sun and Neptune aren't homosexual/bisexual/pansexual/whatever else sexual. They're _BROSEXUAL._**

 **This started off serious then dived straight off the board.**


End file.
